micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Greater Laurencia
Ferro, officially The Holy Order of Ferro '''is a micronational entity located in the United States, specifically in Missouri, Iowa, and Michigan. Etymology Ferro (pronounced F-ay-ro) is Italian, meaning "Iron". Meaning Ferro's name is the Holy Order of Iron. Hierarchy Ferro is a sovereign order of territories operated through a hierarchy of leadership. * (Yahweh) '''God of Abraham- According to the Ferrian Articles, God is the highest authoritative figure in Ferro. The leaders of Ferro would never do or say anything if God would not approve of it. * (Hunter Eno) President-For-Life - The President makes all the decisions. Everything must be brought to his attention. The President is also the ambassador to other nations most of the time. The President also decides what is and what isn't canonical to the Ferrian religion. * (Brandon Coleman) Director of Military and Enforcement '- Ferro is anti-war, but has a small military force to defend itself. The Director of Military and Enforcement (DME) has full control over the Ferrian military. In most situations he doesn't need to confirm a decision with the President before deciding on it. * (Eric Thornton) '''High Zealot '- The High Zealot is the religious leader of Ferro who maintains the preservation of Ferrian Yahwism and its teachings. The Zealot must get permission from the President when adding or taking away from Ferrian Canon. * (John Meglio) 'Social Organizer '- The Social Organizer reports political and social news about the United States to the President so that he can decide on new social laws to legislate. The Organizer may produce propaganda. Archangel Chieftains In Ferrian religion, there are seven angles called "The Seven Holy Ones". These are archangels, and of these archangels are four who are regarded as the leaders of the Seven Holy Ones and all other Archangels. These four are called "The Four Archangel Chieftains", whose names are Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, and Uriel. Each member of the Ferrian Hierarchy (excluding God of course) have an angel that they ask to watch over them. * President - 'Saint Raphael ' * Director - 'Saint Michael ' * Zealot - 'Saint Uriel ' * Organizer - 'Saint Gabriel ' Politics Ferro's views are mostly Laurencianist. Ferro opposes the ideologies of socialism and other far-left ideologies. Ferro also believes in the separation of religion from state, but operate under a theological government because of their sole purpose to make people aware of the Gospel. Ferro has a complicated view of fascism. Though Ferro opposes national-socialism (Nazism), Ferro agrees with the concept of fascism, the idea that all are equal and that the country is a family united under one flag. However, Ferro is not ignorant and recognizes no state under fascism thus far has fulfilled these ideas and that the fascist countries of the past were indeed repulsive nations despised by God (from their point of view). Ferro is heavily pro-capitalist, believing it to be the most moral system of the market. Religion The religion of Ferro is Ferrian Yahwism, a branch of Christianity that involves close observation of ScripturePrimary Ferrian Scripture is the Holy Bible (KJV). and the canonization of several Apocryphal booksThe Apocrypha are lost or "non-canon" ancient Christian and Jewish texts. Some of these texts are considered divine truth or actual historical accounts by Ferrian Christians. These texts include (but are not limited to): Book of Enoch, Testament of Solomon, and Apocalypse of Abraham. . Name Ferrian Yahwism is named partially after Ferro; partially after Ferro's deity, God, who's true and holy name (for the sake of not offending certain Jewish groups) will be abbreviated here as YHWH. Ferrian Yahwists commonly refer to their deity by the names of God, YHWH, and Iehovah (Ferrian English spelling of the name JEHOVAH). Patron Saint The Patron saint of Ferro is the Arcangel Raphael"'''Raphael, one of the holy angels, who is over the spirits of men." - Enoch 20:3 (Rāfāʾēl'')'', who is (according to Ferrian Yahwism) the Angel of Healing, who can be called upon by praying to God and requesting that He sends His healing grace through Raphael. Raphael can also be called on to frustrate the demon Asmodeus and to protect people performing exorcisms. Raphael is mentioned several times in the Ferrian ArticlesConstitutional document(s) of Ferro. , and is directly referenced to as "the Guardian Angel of Ferro, who watches over and protects us from the great Asmodeus and his evils..." Diplomacy Ferro is open to diplomacy, but will only recognize a nation after reviewing the nation's information provided on their websites and/or MicroWiki pages. Ferro currently is allied to over twenty nations. The greatest of these allies being Xospieca, New Rizalia, Eganshire, Alimia, Ferria, and Shimistria and others. See the Ferrian Anti-Catan Campaign Ferro declared on the 18 October 2018 that Ferro would not recognize Catan, and Ferro had officially sided with the anti-Catan nations in the conflict to expose Catan. Ferrian English See article on Ferrian English Ferro uses the English Alphabet, but excludes the letters J (replaced with I), S (replaced with F), and V (replaced with U). This form of English is "Ferrian English" but is actually based off of the form of English that the Bible was translated into in 1611. Category:Ferro